


Unsuspecting

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Series: captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, lovestruck Solo, the spy is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: A drabble about Napoleon Solo on an undercover job.
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/OFC, Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character
Series: captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769983
Kudos: 11





	Unsuspecting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 for captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Muscles Writing Challenge

She was his mark. A long con for the CIA that was nearing fourteen months. The daughter of the leader of a group of traitors who were popping up on the CIA radar more and more. Napoleon was sent in to seduce her. She was a wallflower. Pretty, but shy. Quiet. Desperate for a match her father, who she believed was a respectable businessman, would approve of.

Or so they thought.

Their desperate, auburn-haired wallflower turned out to be confident, self-assured, with no time for the foolishness of the social scene, and in no rush to attach herself to a man she barely knew. Napoleon's usual flirtations were shot down one after the other, until he realized he would need a different approach. Sincerity.

He sent her flowers with a note of apology for coming on too strong, and asked if she would join him for a friendly dinner. She accepted, and the dance began.

Napoleon Solo, a man who lived for the art of seduction, found himself having to woo a woman for the first time in years. Dinner, dancing, drive-in movies, art galleries, and any other date you could think of, they did it. Until finally she asked him to dinner to meet her father.

The connection was made. Access to her father's home for family dinners and get togethers, and three months later he had almost enough to take back to the CIA.

That realization left him cold. Somehow, she'd gotten under his skin, and he wasn't looking forward to the moment it all came crashing down around her. The big lie revealed.

Now he lay there with her in his arms. She was supposed to be coming over for dinner, but as the night progressed, she kissed him in a way she never had before. Desire filled that kiss, and coursed through him, and she left no doubt what her intentions were. He shouldn't have given in. He knew that. But he let himself believe the lie; that she could be a new beginning. Of all the jobs they could have given him, he got her, and he'd enjoyed every minute. She wasn't easy. She made him work for everything, pushed him to be better in every way. He didn't want to let that go.

But it couldn't last. Could it? It would all depend on her. Her reaction to discovering her father was a criminal. Her reaction to being lied to for months. Not the whole time. Not everything was a lie. Not after he got to know her.

He kissed her forehead, and as he slid his hand through her hair he realized he twisted his fate between his fingers. Her reaction. Confession or revelation?

"Sweetheart…" he lifted her face and brushed his thumb over her jaw, then pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. "There's something I have to tell you."


End file.
